


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by Passionpire88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Based on Tumblr prompt I found at 2am...





	

“Kiss her you idiot. Why haven't you?! Fucking hell...Those lips...they look so soft. And her blue eyes...ugh.” Elana's heart pounded with anticipation. She had been sitting in silence in Flinna's living room with her arm around Belle as the credits rolled. They had been dating for two weeks. If it were anyone else, Elana would have kissed them long ago. But Belle...she sent Elana into a tailspin of nerves. 

Belle's eyes met hers and a frustrated sigh came from those perfect lips. “Oh for God sakes…” she huffed before kissing Elana deeply, her hands tangling in the taller woman's hair. 

“Belle...I-” Elana's voice was soft but felt really loud now that the television was silent. “That was-Oh fuck it…” she grumbled before kissing Belle again fiercely. 

Belle let out a soft moan as Elana's body moved against hers. “Elana…” 

“Hm?” Elana’s hands went up Belle's shirt. 

“Stay. Stay the night...it's late and it's cold.” Belle began to loosen Elana's tie and her blue eyes were dark. 

“As you wish.” 

Belle smirked. “Thank you Westley.”


End file.
